kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Water Baby
General information= Water Baby is episode 10a of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on November 5, 2016. Summary HJ5 are practicing for their gig at the Lo Lo Sea Mall when a group of Octacorns crack the dome ceiling. Characters Main *G *Angel *Baby *Love *Music *Rudie Major *R.O.D *Ottoline *Octocorns (debut) **Curly **Pinky Plot The episode opens with HJ5's van speeding down the streets of Harajuku. The girls and Rudie are sitting in the passenger seats fearing for their lives. Rudie introduces him as "R.O.D" which stands for Robotic Obedience Driver. The girls question why he got them a robot driver and Rudie says it's for those long drives to gigs that are out of town. R.O.D hands Rudie a nicely pressed suit and mentions he can clean clothes, skirts, shoes and even serve tea at precisely 4pm everyday. The girls believe R.O.D is going the wrong way, but he admits "Lord" Rudie gave him the directions. Rudie asks him not to call him Lord and that he didn't give him those directions but quietly whispers "make a left at the shell". The car turns towards the beach and the car heads underwater. As the van begins descending, Love is able to identify various schools of fish. R.O.D tells everyone that their van has been modified to turn into a fully submersible craft, thanks to Love. She instructs R.O.D to activate it by pressing the blue button. They find the Lo Lo Sea Mall at the bottom of the ocean. Rudie says the grand opening is tonight and got the girls a gig to play. While Angel and Baby cheer, the other girls give Rudie a nasty look and assures them "what could possibly go wrong?" As they enter the mall, Music notices the balloons in the shape of their heads are gigantic. Rudie says it was either those or the giant blimp balloons and Music agrees the small ones are better. The mall is empty now, but in a few hours the place will be jam packed with people. The girls head off to do a soundcheck while Rudie sits back and talks to R.O.D. As the girls begin practicing, the sound of their music attracts a swarm of Octocorns which proceed to bang on the glass. Music asks if it's dangerous but Love assures them it will require a lot more of them to cause any sort of impact. Another group of octocorns join in and bounce against the glass. The dome begins to crack, and drops of water begin falling inside the mall. Rudie notices the souvenir table is being rained on and goes to save the merchandise. The girls take a roller-coaster ride in attempts to fill the crack. At the top G reveals she keeps a tarp for situations just like this but when she opens the box the only thing inside is a note saying the contents are already being used for an important purpose. Music scowls and yells "Rudie" as the camera pans to show him and R.O.D using the tarp to cover the souvenir table. G says they'll just have to use whatever they have on hand and Angel takes out her kawaii bandages, Music uses her bubble gum, and Baby takes out hairspray, which Love says the latter probably won't work. The dome begins to crack even more as water shoots out of the areas they bandaged, gummed, and sprayed. G yells for the rollercoaster AI to get them out of there, and they are able to escape before the dome bursts completely, sending a huge torrent of water inside the mall. The water rushes throughout the building, flooding everything in it's path and seemingly chasing the girls who manage to meet up with Rudie and R.O.D. The souvenir table is decimated, but they were atleast able to safetly get inside the van and drive away. In the background the mall collapses and Rudie laments how it took him months to set the gig up. The octocorns reappear and swarm the van. Love says they're trying to communicate with them so she takes out her translator. She says they're attracted to Baby's cuteness. The van starts slowing down, and G questions Rudie if he bought more fuel, but said he might of used that money to purchase R.O.D. Love tells them not to worry, they'll run out of air way before fuel causing Angel and Baby to panic. Love says they only have about 12 minutes left as more octocorns gather around the van. Angel gets an idea and whispers to Baby who giggles and begins running around the van. The octocorns follow her movements outside, causing them to push the van forward and ultimately out of the ocean. The security system in the van alerts "oxygen deletion" as it safely lands on the beach. Everyone jumps out of the van. The octocorns still want to follow Baby, who suggests they keep them, but Love tells her they won't survive on land. She says they could build a net and begins rambling when Angel suggests they build a canal and lure them in. Baby jumps in the ocean and rounds them up. As she takes video, the octocorns form into various shapes including a daisy, pony, and the shape of her face. The girls are able to see everything from the camera mounted on her head and G mentions she can't stay down there forever, but she doesn't want to leave. Rudie comes up with the idea to sell tickets to an underwater show featuring Baby and her trained octocorns, but R.O.D has a better idea. Underwater, Baby is training the octocorns to do dance routines when HJ5's van pulls up. She immediately becomes depressed and the vacuum attached to the van sucks her inside and it speeds off, the octocorns following behind. Baby points it out, but G says they won't be following her for long. The van speeds by a crude statue of Baby, and the octocorns swim towards it and begin dancing around it. Baby is sad that she'll be leaving her friends, but G reminds her she can always come and visit. Music berates Rudie for giving them gigs in bad locations such as space, underwater, and from the amazon rainforest. Rudie whispers to R.O.D to cancel the rainforest gig. R.O.D asks what to do with the vines Rudie had already ordered, causing Rudie to give a nervous smile and ending the episode. Quotes *Baby: It's aqua-kawaii! ---- *Love: It would require a lot more octocorns to break it. *Baby: gasps Look, a lot more octocorns! ---- *Translator: ''Love you, kawaii Baby! ---- *G: Forget about horsepower, we have octocorn power! ---- *Music: ''From now on, no more gigs underwater, or in space, or suspended from trees in the Amazon rainforest. *Rudie: ''OK! OK! As if." Trivia * The fish that Love notices is the Foxface Rabbitfish and Azure Damselfish * This episode is similar to the Spongebob Squarepants episode "Spongehenge". **The octocorns were attracted to Baby's cuteness, just like the jellyfish were attracted to Spongebob's whistling pores. **No matter where the character went, the respective creatures would find them. **A statue was created in order to detract attention away from the character the respective creatures were attracted to. **Both episodes took place underwater. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes